Wheelchairs are a means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Some wheelchairs include adjustable and/or removable seating systems. The adjustability and/or removability of such seating systems allow a user of the wheelchair to adjust various aspects of the seating system in order to position components of the seating assembly for the support of the user, easily assemble and disassemble the wheelchair, and/or install various seating assembly components onto the wheelchair.